


10 Things Rose Tyler Has Learned About John Smith

by who_is_vanda



Series: 10 Things Verse [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 100-150 words each chapter, F/M, Fluff, Lessons, Pete's World, So Married, Tentoo and Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_is_vanda/pseuds/who_is_vanda
Summary: Short One-shots Collection of things that Rose has learned about John Smith (Tentoo). Here they live in Pete's World.





	1. Lesson #1: He talks a lot

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. All mistakes are mine.

He always was talkative, but Rose knew it was because of his high Time Lord intelligence. His super brain couldn’t stop working.

But now he is human. And human people don’t control their nerves. Therefore, Rose has suspected that when he talks a lot, really a lot, is because he is nervous. Rose thanked Heaven on their wedding day just because they were in separated rooms until the time of the ceremony. Poor Pete had to endure by hours John’s stories about when he was a Time Lord and almost got married sometimes unintentionally.

Rose loves him anyways. Even if he sounds as Donna Noble.


	2. Lesson #2: John loves being taller than her

When they are facing each other she needs to raise her head to look him in the eye. For him, this is the perfect angle to look at her especially when she is barefoot. John loves the fact that Rose barely reaches his shoulders. He constantly needs to lift her when she wants to get something on a high shelf.

Sometimes she feels embarrassed by her low height (compared to him), but she lets him take advantage of that.

Although John loves how high heels let her legs more shapely, he's the type who prefers what is the most possible natural and Rose’s height is perfect in his eyes.

Of course, Rose noticed it and started wearing more sneakers. Her legs thanked instantly and she learned not to feel embarrassed about it anymore.


	3. Lesson #3: Only Rose can call him The Doctor

That's news. To other people he suggests John or Mr. Smith. At first Rose thought it was because of the idea of being compared to the "real" Doctor. She thought he did not want this and he was really different from him.

When she asked him, his response made a lot more sense. He said it was a great opportunity, a new life he wanted with Rose and being 'the Doctor' was left behind. Despite he is one himself, the Doctor is now a memory he only likes to remember with Rose.

Well, Rose was much happier with the exclusivity and she knows very well the best time to call him "The Doctor".

The Doctor, the sexiest nickname he could have.


	4. Lesson #4: He adopted the code name John Smith because of his granddaughter, Susan

One day Rose asked John why he was called John Smith. She had never asked. Then he told her everything: he had a granddaughter named Susan and she loved listening to the band John Smith and the Common Men*, whose vocalist was John Smith.

Oh, now it makes sense! He never talks about his previous family, but if the use of this name helps him remember at least his favorite granddaughter then there was no problem. How should there be?

Rose was happy that he had found a new identity (human, this time) even if it was an old name. Well, the name does not matter, because she knows the best of him every day.

 

*The band name was mentioned by Susan in the first episode An Unearthly Child.


	5. Lesson #5: John has the biggest and saddest puppy eyes

It's amazing how he gets everything he wants. John convinces people by using his charm and his indescribable ability to speak, but Rose is not so easily convinced. So he uses his secret weapon: puppy eyes. Joining his puppy eyes plus the pouting is impossible to resist and not complying with his requests. How dare he using this trick against her?

It's harder than fighting the Daleks, but Rose is strong. Sometimes she lets him win (the victory was when he persuaded her straight into the bedroom) and sometimes she is difficult. She really likes to see him beg.

But he does not have to beg. John has the biggest and saddest puppy eyes.


	6. Lesson #6: John has several people living inside him

Sometimes he is the Doctor, sometimes he is the 'Oncoming Storm'. Sometimes he is a scientist who wants to discover the cure for cancer and sometimes he is just John Smith.

It's how he expresses himself. Through each character he acts differently as if he has different values and distinct personalities, but Rose knows this is only in his head. No, he's not crazy but he has some limitations that upset him.

Regardless of who he is at the moment, Rose simply says that she loves him and then he tilts his head to kiss her because he knows that with a kiss from Rose, they all become one.


	7. Lesson #7: He melts himself every time he is with their daughter

John may be the smartest man on Earth, but when he's playing with little Clara he always makes a fool of himself. The couple's first child was born seven months after their marriage. John did not know that Rose was already pregnant and on the wedding day she told him. It was like a gift and he was delighted.

Now he melts himself every time the little girl does something cute.

“Owwn, look, Rose! She learned to clap!”

“Owwwn, she wants to play with the sonic screwdriver!”

“Owwn, I knew she was going to like banana cupcake!”

“Owwwn, she learned how to break vases!”

“John, my mother gave me that vase!”

As much as he considers that last attitude wrong, he does not have the courage to ground his daughter, not while he still melts all over her.


	8. Lesson #8: John is surprisingly very good at remembering small details

Serious! He even remembers the color of the jacket Rose was wearing when they met for the first time. That's easy: she was wearing a pink jacket. But he also remembers the hair style and how young she was.

Not that she is old, but she is much more mature than before and she’s no longer that silly girl. John was happy to witness her personal maturation and see her becoming the perfect woman for him.

The good thing about having a good memory is that he always remembers the important dates, such as the wedding anniversary. Then he tells her how he remembers the clothes she was wearing, what they talked about and what they had for dinner the night he asked her to marry him.

Because he is surprisingly very good at remembering small details.


	9. Lesson #9: He no longer has his Time Lord’s palate

Rose learned to cook and she cooks well. The problem is that John can no longer identify all the ingredients as before.

“This is very good! What's in it?” John asked her over dinner.

“A secret ingredient.”

“And which one is it?”

“I can’t say. It's secret!”

“If I were still a Time Lord, there would not be such a secret in your cooking.”

“So you do not have your powerful palate anymore...” Rose said with narrowed eyes. She had some plan in her head. John immediately regretted letting her know of his weakness. “That'll be interesting!” She said.

Or maybe he has positive points in not having his Time Lord’s palate any longer. After all, it can be fun to try to guess Rose's secret ingredients.


	10. Lesson #10: When John loves, he loves with everything he has

And in every possible way. Be it verbal, physical or emotional he always leaves traces of his love in every hour of each day. He always finds ways to demonstrate it. He doesn’t need to say words to express his deepest feelings.

John once said that loving is trusting someone by heart. That’s why his past does not disturb him anymore, let alone Rose. Together they have learned to overcome challenges and to do small actions that mark their lives.

Every minute of every day is an opportunity to think of something to deserve the love of the other. Either John is getting very emotional or he is realizing just how much Rose is worth, because as life goes on shorter John is getting happier.

After all, when John loves he loves with everything he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally complete!

**Author's Note:**

> Also read: 10 Things John Smith Has Learned About Rose Tyler.


End file.
